fnafapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Deaths
Were you looking for the Jumpscares in the third, fourth, and fifth game? FNaF = There are many the protagonist Mike Schmidt can experience while playing. They all occur in the form of a jumpscare and end in the player receiving a Game Over screen (except Golden Freddy, who crashes the game instead, or freezes it in the mobile version). Running Out of Power This is a very common way to die, especially for newer players, as they tend to use too much power during the night. If the player happens to run out of power, the room will go dark, closed Doors will open, the HUD will disappear, and the player will be forced to wait in the dark for a few moments. In some beta stages, the doors were planned to switch their states (open → closed, closed → open), rather than closing up. In the next build all doors shut, which almost always cut off the Freddy Fazbear's jumpscare. From the final version of the game (probably v1.0) on, the doors were opened. Freddy Fazbear's footsteps can be heard out in the West Hall during this brief period. Then, the player will see Freddy's illuminated face flickering in the left door. As his face flashes in the darkness, a playful, music box-like version of the song "Toreador March" will play. After a short while, the screen will go black for a random amount of time before Freddy jumps up and screams at the player, ending the game. The player can survive this encounter for a longer amount of time by not moving ("playing dead", as Phone Guy suggests). This may delay Freddy's attack, allowing the player more time to survive until 6 AM. Note that "playing dead" does not work in the mobile versions of the game. After the screen goes dark, Freddy attacks the player. Before Freddy's jumpscare, his footsteps are audible, which can prepare the player for the jumpscare. Animatronics The animatronics (Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Freddy) can all come after the player, wandering around Freddy Fazbear's Pizza until arriving at The Office doors. If the player leaves a door open while a character is outside, the next time they put down the Monitor, the character will be in the player's face screaming as the background shakes violently, resulting in a game over. Bonnie appears to be the most aggressive of the three main animatronics. They take different paths, with Bonnie approaching from the left and Chica approaching from the right. As such, Bonnie always appears in the left door, and Chica always appears in the right door. If the player is viewing the Monitor and hears the faint sound of breathing/moaning, it means that either Bonnie or Chica will be waiting to attack when the screen is lowered. Unlike the other three animatronics, Foxy stays in Pirate Cove until he is triggered to attack, which happens when the player watches the cameras too much or too little. He will then sprint down the West Hall toward The Office. To determine whether Foxy is or will shortly be attacking, the player can check on CAM 1C; if the curtains concealing Pirate Cove are open and Foxy is missing, he is already on his way (Rarely, when checking on CAM 1C and Foxy is on his way, the sign in front of Pirate Cove will say "IT'S ME," instead of saying "Sorry, Out of Order!") However, whether or not the camera is viewed does not determine whether he's coming; he can and will attack the player if neglected. Viewing the West Hall once Foxy has left will trigger his sprint animation, leaving the player with only a moment to close the door. If Foxy reaches the room and the left door is closed, he will simply bang on it four times before returning to Pirate Cove. Whenever he bangs on the door, some of the player's power is drained as a result. The percentage of power drained follows the equation 5n-4%, where n is the number of times Foxy has attacked, including the current one. He would, therefore, drain 1% the first time he comes to the door, 6% for the second, then 11%, 16% and so on. If he were to show up 7 times (which is impossible), he would drain the remaining power completely. A method commonly employed to delay Foxy's attack is to view Pirate Cove, and if he is missing, immediately shut the left door, then view CAM 2A to trigger his sprint. He will then simply bang on the door and reset. Despite being able to view Pirate Cove to slow down Foxy's attacks, it is not possible to stop them completely, meaning that Foxy must always be of a high priority. Further into the game, Freddy will begin to advance towards the player. He is more direct when it comes to reaching the player, staying in the dark and out of view as he beelines toward The Office. It should be noted that he never backs away, unlike the others. He never appears in the right-side door's blind spot, but can sneak in while the player is not looking. His movements are accompanied by a low-pitched, slow laugh. It should also be noted that when Freddy is at the East Hall corner (CAM 4B), he can move from that position by one room over. Keeping a heavy eye on him will backfire, so it's better to close the right door and check for Bonnie and Foxy. If Freddy is in the Dining Area or Restrooms or on the Show Stage, it's safe to open the right door as long as Chica's not there. Freddy's movements will be slowed down when the player views him on the cameras, so arguably the best way to counter him is to check the stage alongside Pirate Cove until he moves. Then the player can simply check his new location alongside Pirate Cove. Bonnie does not appear to possess the ability to run like Foxy does, as shown in the trailer. Instead, he has the ability to seemingly teleport directly into every area along the left side of the building, except The Office. It is possible that Bonnie can run, but is not seen, as whenever he moves the cameras go out for a brief moment. Once a player sees Bonnie or Chica in the doorway, the doors and lights will be disabled if the player continues to stare at them. Then, if the player goes back to looking at the cameras, the animatronic will attack as soon as the cameras are put away, prompting a game over. This can be avoided by simply closing the door immediately after seeing Bonnie or Chica at the entrance. Golden Freddy Golden Freddy is thought to be a hallucination that appears under certain conditions: on any night, especially Night 1 and Night 3, there's a small chance that the poster in the West Hall Corner (CAM 2B) can change from a picture of Freddy to the picture of Golden Freddy. If the player then exits the Monitor without switching cameras, Golden Freddy will be sitting in front of the player. Images of the animatronics and the phrase "IT'S ME" will rapidly blink on the screen accompanied by a distorted robot-like voice. After a few seconds of staring at Golden Freddy, the close-up of his face seen on the special poster will cover the whole screen, however instead of being taken to the normal Game Over screen, the game will forcibly close. This can be easily avoided by returning to the Monitor quickly. Game Over Screen In the event that the player is caught and attacked by an animatronic, an ominous Game Over screen is shown, depicting the player's gruesome death, with their corpse stored in the Backstage. A Freddy Fazbear suit now sits on the table where the endoskeleton was originally located. The eyes and teeth of Mike Schmidt can be seen inside the suit. Interestingly, if the player is attacked by Golden Freddy, the Game Over screen with not show. Instead, the game will forcibly close, possibly implying that Golden Freddy intends to outright kill the player, or indirectly dispose of them through other means. Audio Warning: Loud! The sound an animatronic makes during its attack. Tips *If the player remains still after the power goes out completely, which occurs after Freddy has finished playing his jingle, they have a chance of surviving a bit longer. **Playing dead doesn't work in mobile versions of the game. This is probably due to having to tap to get around The Office instead of dragging. *It is interesting to note that, either before Freddy plays his jingle or when the player's screen is completely black, they can hear Freddy's footsteps getting closer to them. This can help prepare the player for the jumpscare. *If a player is unable to close/open and use the lights on either of the doors, that means Bonnie or Chica (Bonnie, if the left door stops working, and Chica if the right door stops working) is in The Office and will attack the next time the player uses the cameras. This can prepare the player for the jumpscare that lies ahead. **It is recommended that if the door or light is disabled and the player has zero chance of making it through the night without utilizing the cameras that he or she quickly flips the camera up and down so as to end the game quickly, and then try again. Trivia *Whenever the player is attacked by an animatronic, the monitors in the background seem to show a reflection of them from behind. This can be seen clearly when Foxy and Freddy attack. *Foxy and Golden Freddy are the only two animatronics with unique killscreens. Neither of them jump in the player's face; Foxy appears in the doorway only, while Golden Freddy simply appears as a still-image close-up. *Freddy and Golden Freddy are the only animatronics that are able to attack the player after the power goes out. **It's worth noting that Freddy only appears to approach the player from the left doorway if the power goes out, meaning if the power goes out while he's right outside the door in the East Hall, he would theoretically run, or perhaps teleport, considering how he almost seems to instantly travel across the building, all the way to the West Hall to attack the player. ***It is unknown why Freddy only attacks from the left door when the power is out when it would seemingly be easier if he was already on the right side. *Freddy is the only animatronic in the first game that has two different jumpscares: one when the power goes out, and another if he enters The Office while the power is still on. *Even after a power outage, the game over screen still has light coming from outside the room. * The unedited scream the animatronics make while attacking the player originates from the science-fiction film Inseminoid, from the scene where a woman screams while giving birth to an alien baby. Bugs *The player is able to pull up the Monitor when Chica or Bonnie is attacking, if performed at a specific time. *When the player is attacked by Bonnie or Chica, the screen will shake, but they can still look left or right, and if one of the doors is closed, the doors won't shake. *Sometimes, when the power goes out, players can still view the Monitor. When this happens, they will see their point of view through the Monitor, like a camera feed, with the static and the movements of the normal cameras. However, they cannot move with their mouse and will die by Freddy in the end, regardless of the bug or not. *There is a glitch where the player can be attacked by multiple animatronics either at the same time or consecutively. This occurs most frequently when the animatronics' A.I. levels are set to a high level on the Custom Night. *When the animatronics attack, a small in-game glitch causes the light and door button to disappear. *It is possible to still be attacked by Bonnie or Chica even if the power goes out. Their jumpscare animation cannot be seen but their scream can be heard. *It is very rare but when the player has very little power when Foxy jumpscares the player, it can be interrupted by power going out. This has happened to Markiplier, which can be seen here. |-|FNaF2 = Deaths are a game mechanic in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Like the previous game, they all occur in the form of a jumpscare. Unlike the previous game, Five Nights at Freddy's 2 doesn't feature either the Power Indicator or Doors to protect the player from the animatronics. The only ways to avoid most of the animatronics are by using the Freddy Fazbear Head, the Flashlight, and winding up the Music Box constantly. When the player dies, they might have a rare chance to be able to play a minigame in the style of an Atari-era video game. The sound effect played upon death is much different than in the original. Upon losing the game, the Game Over screen shows Freddy Fazbear staring into the mask while in first-person view, similar to the cutscenes that follow each night. This is an inverse view of the Game Over screen from the first game, where the player is treated to a third-person view of Mike Schmidt having been stuffed into a suit. Standard Animatronics Most of the animatronics, with the exception of Mangle, Foxy, BB, and The Puppet, obey similar rules. They will attack the player if they enter The Office and the player does not put on the Freddy Head within a short amount of time. Unlike the previous game, the attack is not always immediate; they may wait for a few moments before attacking the player. Putting the head on during this delay period does not prevent the attack unless the player is extremely quick in donning the head; they will most likely see the player without it, and will rip it off in order to attack. They will also attack immediately if the player removes the head, or attempts any action other than putting the head on while they are still in The Office. When an attack is avoided by wearing the head, some of the animatronics may leave without notifying the player, with the exception of noises created by those exiting through the vents. The others will stare at the player, causing the lights to flicker and eventually turn off. Afterward, the lights will slowly fade back on and brighten. The animatronic may attack the player either during the process in which the lights fade back on, or immediately afterward. Toy Bonnie is unique in the fact that he will cause the lights to flicker, look through the head's eye-holes while sliding across the room, and temporarily disable the lights before said lights recover. Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Foxy, and The Puppet always attack by lunging at the player with their arms outstretched. Freddy, Chica, and Toy Freddy simply pop up in front of the player, seeming to either bite or grab them. Bonnie jumps at the player with his arm aimed towards them. Mangle swings its open jaw at the player's forehead, and Golden Freddy's disembodied head flies towards them from a distance. Mangle Mangle has a similar behavior to the other animatronics, but it also has some unique characteristics. When checking it in the Monitor, Mangle will produce a static radio sound. This sound will also be heard if Mangle is in the Right Air Vent blind spot. At this point, Mangle should be warded off via the Freddy Fazbear Head, similar to the other toy animatronics. Failing to do so will cause Mangle to enter The Office and hang in the ceiling for the rest of the night. At this point, Mangle will randomly attack the player after using the Monitor. It may also forcibly pull it down if the player stays there for too long. Mangle will not leave unless the player makes it to 6 AM, which is nearly impossible; the player should use the Monitor to wind up the Music Box, but lowering it may trigger Mangle's jumpscare. Balloon Boy Balloon Boy is the only animatronic that will not attack the player, but rather disable the lights (both Flashlight and Air Vent Lights) and is speculated to lure the other animatronics to The Office with his constant laughter. When the lights are disabled by Balloon Boy, the player is especially vulnerable to Foxy's attack, as he can no longer be stunned with the now disabled Flashlight. Putting the Head on while he is looking into The Office through the vent until the player hears him crawling back through the vents will prevent him from fully entering The Office. However, the player should be advised that the banging noise might possibly be an animatronic besides Balloon Boy entering or exiting the vents. He will usually move back into the vent after about two breaths. Once Balloon Boy enters, his body will be fully visible, and nothing will make him leave, therefore jeopardizing the entire night (unless the player is close enough to 6 AM or if Foxy never enters the hall, which may occur if Foxy's A.I. is set to 0 on the Custom Night). Foxy Foxy will not be fooled by wearing the Freddy Fazbear Head, and will attack upon reaching The Office, regardless of whether or not the player is wearing it. Using the Flashlight is the only way to fend him off, as flashing it at Foxy while he lurks in the hallway will make him leave temporarily. Phone Guy explains in Night 2 that his system would get reset if he was exposed to bright lights. However, it is impossible to use the lights if Balloon Boy enters the room, so if the player is not close to 6 AM, then they will almost certainly die by Foxy. The Music Box (The Puppet) The Music Box in Prize Corner (CAM 11) must stay wound and playing. Leaving it unattended will cause its music to stop, at which point The Puppet will begin to emerge from the present box in the Prize Corner. If The Puppet rises completely, it will begin to play Pop! Goes The Weasel and leave its place to attack the player. Once this has happened, The Puppet's attack cannot be prevented by any means, and death is certain unless the night ends before it can reach The Office. The Puppet's jumpscare resembles those of the other toy animatronics and Foxy; it dives towards the player with arms outstretched. Golden Freddy Golden Freddy will randomly appear in front of the player and slowly fade away. It is unknown what triggers this, though he appears to show more frequently if the player takes too long winding the Music Box on later nights, especially on Night 6. This occurs in the same way as any other standard animatronic - the player will be attacked, possibly after a delay, if the Freddy Head is not put on quickly enough. This, however, is only the case if Golden Freddy's full body is in The Office. When Golden Freddy's head is suspended in mid-air in the hall, the player must refrain from using the Flashlight in the hallway until he disappears, as keeping the light on him will trigger Golden Freddy's fatal jumpscare. Golden Freddy's attack is a detached image of his head moving towards the player. Unlike the first game, Golden Freddy's jumpscare does not close the game, it instead results in a Game Over like any other death. Audio Warning: Loud! The sound made by the animatronics when they attack. The sound Golden Freddy makes when attacking. This version of the scream is louder than usual. Trivia *Bonnie's hand reaches out to supposedly grab or strangle the player. It's possible that the original Foxy uses his teeth and/or hook and claws to dismember the player. All of the older animatronics very likely do the same, as many parts of them stick out and can subsequently harm people in their vicinity. *Mangle's jumpscare leads many to speculate that Mangle caused The Bite of '87, considering Mangle appears to hang from the ceiling upside down and appears to bite the top area of the player's head. *Most of the deaths involve an animatronic lunging at the player. *Since the Game Over screen is a view from inside a costume - the opposite of the scene from the first game - it is possible that this is meant to imply that Jeremy Fitzgerald has been stuffed into a suit. *If Freddy's jumpscare is slowed down, it can be seen that he is actually holding the microphone in his hand while attacking the player. |-|Gallery = ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' Output_swP4iS.gif|Freddy attacking the player. Output_o2BAmu.gif|Freddy attacking the player when the power goes out. Bonnie_blarg.gif|Bonnie attacking the player. Chica_blarg.gif|Chica attacking the player. output_b2VZwk.gif|Foxy attacking the player. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2'' FNAF2OldFreddyJumpscare.gif|Freddy attacking the player. FNAF2OldBonnieJumpscare.gif|Bonnie attacking the player. FNAF2OldChicaJumpscare.gif|Chica attacking the player. FNAF2OldFoxyJumpscare.gif|Foxy attacking the player. FNAF2ToyFreddyJumpscare.gif|Toy Freddy attacking the player. FNAF2ToyBonnieJumpscare.gif|Toy Bonnie attacking the player. FNAF2ToyChicaJumpscare.gif|Toy Chica attacking the player. FNAF2MangleJumpscare.gif|Mangle attacking the player. FNAF2GoldenFreddyJumpscare.gif|Golden Freddy attacking the player. FNAF2PuppetJumpscare.gif|The Puppet attacking the player. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Game Mechanics